John Hancock
John Hancock 'is former alcoholic and amnesiac man with superhuman powers including flight, invulnerability, super-strength, and immortality. Though he used his powers to stop criminals in his former residence of Los Angeles, his activity inadvertently caused millions of dollars in property damage due to his constant intoxication. As a result, he was routinely jeered at the crime scenes. Hancock also ignored court subpoenas from the city of Los Angeles to address the property damage he has caused. Currently, he is located in New York City where he works as an official superhero. Biography Hancock is a member of a long-lived and immortal race of beings who in ancient times were worshipped as gods. He lived a life with his wife, Mary Embrey, saving her on numerous occasions. In 4 B.C., while the two were becoming mortal, Hancock saved Mary from a group of attackers with swords. In 1850, another group of attackers set the couple's house on fire, however, Hancock saved Mary again by pulling her out of the flames. In 1928, while the two were living in Miami and walking down Flagler Street, they were once again attacked in an alley. Because he was mortal at the time, Hancock was hit in the skull, losing blood in the process. After he was rushed to the hospital, Hancock was diagnosed with amnesia and couldn't remember anything prior to the incident, including Mary. Mary would then leave Hancock in order for him to keep his powers. When discharged from the hospital, the reception nurse asked him for his "John Hancock". Thinking that this was his name, he adopted the name as his identity. Hancock would eventually end up in Los Angeles, serving as a superhero with mixed success. It was that while he was successful in reducing crime, problems arose due to his alcohol drinking problem; he frequently caused more damage than he prevented. After preventing the death of Ray Embrey in a train accident, a grateful Ray attempted to improve Hancock's public image. Ray persuaded Hancock that the best way to repair his public image was to appear humble and him turn himself in to the courts, gambling that the city will eventually realize that they need Hancock to keep crime at manageable levels. Eventually, Ray's plan worked and in response to rapidly rising crime rates, the city released Hancock to help with a hostage situation. After thwarting the hostage situation and subduing the criminal gangs leader, Red Parker, by cutting off the hand in which he was holding a detonator, the city welcomed Hancock back. Spending more and more time with Ray's family, Hancock felt an attraction to Ray's wife Mary which eventually led to the revelation that Mary shared similar powers to Hancock, manifested by Mary throwing him through the kitchen wall and down the street. Mary initially attempted to convince Hancock that they were brother and sister, but eventually told him the truth that they were created to be together. The pair ended up battling each other and Hancock learned his true age; Mary revealed to Hancock that they were the last of their kind and the race they belonged to were once referred to as gods and angels, but were now thought of as superheroes. Mary inadvertently revealed her secret powers to Ray and she alongside Hancock tell Ray the full details of their past and their prior relationship. Hancock prevented a liquor store robbery, but was shot twice in the chest in the process, being immediately rushed to the hospital. While visiting Hancock, Mary revealed that prolonged contact with each other results in deterioration of both their powers and eventually, they would lose their immortality. She then describes their lives from 4 B.C. up to 1928, the year Hancock lost his memory. Taking advantage of Hancock's weakened state, Red Parker arrived at the hospital and attacked Hancock, where Mary was shot in the process. After sustaining a severe beating at the hands of Red's henchmen, Hancock was helpless and was going to be killed by Red, but Ray intervened, cutting off Red's remaining hand with a fire axe and then killing him. Hancock then left because greater distance from Mary would allow them both to recover from their injuries. He accepts that he and Mary cannot be together, happily letting Mary live her life with Ray. Hancock currently resides in New York City where he is successfully carrying out his duties as a superhero. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: Hancock possesses incredible superhuman strength; he was able to easily lift and throw a full grown gray whale several hundreds of meters back into the ocean, threw a car with no sweat or effort all all, stopped a freight train dead in its tracks just by bracing himself, used his fingernails to cut a metal disk while also using it as a weapon to cut off a man's hand, and later used a candy bar as a weapon against a criminal, knocking him back several feet. His fight with Mary Embrey partially leveled a large city with no trouble while the both of them were weakened and they effortlessly destroyed multiple buildings, threw buses, cars, and girders from buildings while weakened. His strength also allows him to easily overpower humans in combat. *'Invulnerability': Hancock is invulnerable to virtually all forms of injury; he has withstood the impact of a large moving freight train and can easily handle hard landings after flight or from falls from great heights. His skin is also impervious to bullets and he has withstood the blast from an RPG with no injury or discomfort. Hancock even fought Mary and was hit by buses, launched through buildings, remaining unharmed despite the fact that his powers were being drained due to being close to Mary. The only time Hancock displays any vulnerability to injury is when he is in close proximity to Mary Embrey due to the nature of their powers. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Hancock is capable of accelerated healing, which enables him to recover from rare injuries at an accelerated rate. He describes recovering from his head injuries which resulted in his amnesia in just a few hours, to the amazement of the doctors treating him. The healing process is reduced the more time is spent in close proximity to Mary, but the healing ability is reactivated when separated from each other, resulting in wounds, scars, and other physical trauma healing and the reversal of any aging. However, he still retains scars from multiple times he protected Mary throughout time, all when he was mortal. *'Flight': Hancock is able to fly at great speeds and is capable of interplanetary flight. On Earth, he is capable of flying at super-sonic speeds; he was able to travel from a far out jail to a city in a matter of seconds and crossed another large city in just a few seconds during his battle with Mary Embrey. However, in space, Hancock is capable of flying faster than light, as he traveled to and created a heart on the Moon before anyone else noticed. *'Weather Control': Hancock can control and summon high winds or tornadoes for ranged attacks. However, he rarely ever uses this ability due to the mass destruction that it causes. Weaknesses Because of his invulnerability, Hancock posesses very little in the way of actual weaknesses. He displays lack of arrogance, responsibility, and a lack of awareness of the possible tragic consequences of his neglectful actions. He displays a volatile temper which often leads to dangerous, impulsive, and even brutal acts. Prolonged time spent in proximity of Mary Embrey results in the deterioation of Hancock's powers, reducing him to mortal levels of vulnerability. Being in her immediate presence causes both of them to become mortals, though they still possess their powers for days before they start to lose them, seemingly due to Hancock not always being in Mary's immediate presence. Being around her for too long and repeatedly being with her causes them to lose their powers even when they are not near each other. When reduced, they are vulnerable to all the weaknesses that afflict a normal human, despite retaining enough of their superhuman strength and resilience to kill several humans with their strength before any injuries could truly weaken them or cause them to collapse. If Hancock leaves Mary's immediate presence, he quickly regains his full range of powers.